The Field Where I Lived
by Egyptian Princess of 1290 bc
Summary: sort of a continuation from the [Field Where I Died] showing Mulder and Scully are meant to be. M&S PLS R


**I don't own the X-Files or the basic story line.**

**I just wasn't happy the way the episode the 'field where I died' went, I think it should have been Mulder and Scully and nobody else, so I thought I'd try an attempt at this to straighten things out. **

**I dedicate this story to my friend Gillian Dana. you've been a great friend and I dedicate this to you because you are so sweet and nice, plus you put up with me on the phone for three hours straight and listened to my stupid opinion about this episode. You rock and I'll talk to you again soon. **

_**1996**_

She spoke of a world, a time in the past that sounded almost true. Though believing it was one thing, her partner seemed to understand it, almost as if he believed every word, taking it for the truth he had searched for over the past four years.

She sighed as they listened to the woman explain her 'Past Lives', she spoke of the love her and Mulder once had, the true love they shared, that how they were only passing by in this lifetime to meet again in a next, to be reunited. Scully had thought about it, every single word that had come out of her mouth. Though her best guess was the woman was schizophrenic, she tried not to be too much of a downer when it came to Mulder's theories. Or his 'memories' about his past life. Never would she actually admit the pain it caused her, not even to herself.

_**2005**_

Almost ten years later, they stand here in the field where he died, where the woman spoke of the love that was taken from her due to an raging war. Together they stood side by side, hand in hand. The bright sun reflecting off of their gold wedding bands as they stood and overlooked the field. To the side of the road their car sat, a little boy lay sleeping in his car seat in the back.

They were happy now, their love for one another was realized and something was done about it. Their little boy had been returned to them and they looked forward to their new life, free from running. Together they stood in silence, the man looking out over the field, the woman keeping a close eye on the car and the precious cargo it held.

"Fox?" Her soft voice broke the silence.

"Yes, Dana?" He asked back looking over to her and smiled as he gently squeezed her hand.

"Why are we here?" She asked, trying to forget the memory of the case from the past, the haunting words the woman had spoken that left her thinking every night for over a week.

"I just realized we were driving by and thought I'd say good bye." He said smiling over to her as he pulled her close. "You know, Dana, they say that the souls mate before being reincarnated, sort of fates way of dealing the right hand. And it's said that once the right hand is dealt and the right lives are lived the souls rest and find eternal happiness."

"Fox, why are you telling me this?" She asked softly looking up at him.

"Because as I stand here, I sense something, that all is right in the universe. That after this life we won't see another because fate finally dealt the right hand. We are meant to be together no matter what, and for some reason we were never given a chance until now."

"And what makes you think this time is so special?" She asked listening to him, but softly teased him nonetheless.

"Because in the past I don't remember William being there, but now he is, he was given to us to finally live this life to the best."

"I wonder about you sometimes." She joked as he took her hand and pulled her close. He placed a soft kiss on her lips as they headed towards the car where their son sat crying for his two parents.

Alas, Fate smiled from the field to the walking couple. After centuries and lifetimes trying to place the two together, she finally succeeded and smiled to herself as she watched just how happy they truly were. Life, this life, was good and it was to stay that way, for never would they get another chance to replay it.

Scully looked from her car window out towards the field and was shocked to find a child standing out in the distance. Her hair was a soft shade of brown, her eyes, though hard to see, were the color of the bluest sea, her skin glowing like the sun itself, as her white gown fluttered with the wind. She smiled happily staring at her, almost as if she knew a secret.

"Dana? did you hear me?" Mulder asked looking over to her.

"No, sorry. What did you say?" She said pulling her gaze away from the girl to her husband.

"I said, this was not only the field where I died, but it's the field where I lived."

"What do you mean by that?" She asked as he started the car.

"I mean just that, I died here years ago, in another life. Only to realize I was to live in this one." He said pulling out of the little parking spot they rested and continued down the highway.

Scully took another look back to the field to find it empty, the presence of the child was as if it had never been there. Her heart froze in her chest for a moment before being pulled out by the cries of her son. She softly began singing to him as he drifted back into a deep sleep.

Maybe he was right, maybe the past lives he spoke of, the different ways they had been together, her has his father, Samantha as his son, the woman as his wife or husband. Maybe they were times in life where the cards of life weren't dealt right, where everything was mixed up, only to end up different in the next life until finally Fate dealt the winning hand. Yeah, and maybe the little green men from the sky would come to them seeking peace and love.

She smiled to herself, but couldn't help but think. Maybe, just maybe, he had a point. Whatever the truth was she hoped this was it, because she couldn't stand sharing him with anybody else.

**Ok I know not the best, but just something that had me thinking, please review and thank you so much for reading. **


End file.
